


jealous; studoc

by murdocsslut



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocsslut/pseuds/murdocsslut
Summary: "tengo una ballesta, ¿sabes?"trabajo escrito en enero de 2018
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 7





	1. aclaraciones

mini-fic; pre-fase 1 con toques fase 4

capítulos cortos (100-200 palabras) para hacerlo durar

disclaimer: los celos son tóxicos y esta es una historia ficticia.


	2. kong studios

2D cerró la puerta suavemente mientras sonreía, suspiró como adolescente enamorada y se dirigió a su habitación.

Más bien a la habitación que compartía con Mudz, a su lado del colchón.

A veces le molestaba un poco estar viviendo así.

Kongs era bastante grande, no veía el motivo de porqué ambos dormían en la misma habitación y uno al lado del otro. Aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto (bueno, cuando Murdoc no podía dormir y lo fastidiaba o hacía cosas extrañas, sí), creía que era algo extraño.


	3. henry

—¿Por qué tantas risitas? —musitó el mayor al entrar al lugar. Caminó hasta la mini-nevera y abrió la puerta.

2D dejó el móvil por un momento, volteó, sonrió nuevamente y volvió a su anterior posición, sentado sobre la cama.

—Oh, ya sabes... —hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano, mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.— Es Henry.

Murdoc dio un respingo.

—¿Quién carajos es "Henry"? —preguntó con su tono áspero de siempre, pero arrastrando las palabras, sacando una botella del refrigerador.— Que extraño nombre... ¿Ese chico es una araña?

—Murdoc, es un amigo. Y no es una araña, es un humano.

El nombrado bufó.

—Pensé que yo era tu amigo, Stu —el peliazul soltó un "oh no".

—También eres mi amigo, Mudz. Tú siempre estarás primero en mi lista de amigos.


	4. emoticones

Murdoc parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño.

—Pues no quiero que tengas otros amigos —cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se acercó al menor pasando su brazo por los hombros de este.

Dejó la botella a un lado y le arrebató de las manos el móvil, Stuart le pidió que se lo devolviese e intentó forcejear.

Luego de un rato, se rindió.

—Por Satán, 2D. Qué son estos emoticones de maricas... —presionó el botón para subir y observó sus anteriores mensajes.

—¡Murdoc devuélveme mi teléfono! -sus mejillas estaban rojizas, pero se mantenía en aquella posición.— Los emoticones son cool. Henry es una persona cool, ¿sabes?

—Lo que digas, niño lindo.


	5. ballesta

—Supongo que le contaste de mí, ¿verdad? —Dents suspiró.— ¿Él sabe que tengo una ballesta?

—No voy a contarle sobre ti, tú-tú siempre ahuyentas a mis amigos... —el menor seguía sin recuperar su móvil.

—Yo no "ahuyento a tus amigos", solo te salvo de ellos... —Murdoc cerró sus ojos con suavidad, el menor ya se había resignado, estaba a la derecha de Murdoc mirando atento sus movimientos.— ¿Qué te parece si le envió un saludo?

—No, por favor. Henry es mi amigo, Mudz... —Stuart comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nervioso.— No quiero que deje de hablarme.

—Stuart, es obvio que solo es tu amigo por tu apariencia... —2D movió sus cejas demostrando su confusión.— Ya sabes, chico lindo, ojos negros, cabello azul puntiagudo, delgado y esbelto, pálido, voz de ángel, torpe y adorable...


	6. relleno

—Cualquiera se volvería loco... —el rostro de Stuart se enrojeció, las palabras del azabache sonaban tan honestas que asustaban.

Stu mantenía su mirada baja avergonzado, sus dedos continuaban chocando unos con otros de manera inquieta. Al notar lo homosexual que había sonado su descripción del menor, Murdoc frunció el ceño.

—En fin, quieres qué envíe un mensaje, ¿verdad? —silenció su voz un par de segundos y continuó.— Me alegro.

Si Stuart tuviese pupilas estás habrían subido hasta que sus ojos se viesen completamente blancos.

Luego de un par de minutos, Murdoc continuó hablando.

—Ya está, él no volverá a molestarte —Stuart abrió sus no-ojos y me arrebató el móvil de las manos.— Asunto solucionado, cariño. ¿Quieres que vayamos por helados?

Stuart leyó el mensaje y comenzó a escribir uno nuevo disculpándose.


	7. white light

—Qué haces. Déjalo así, Stuart... —recogió la botella y bebió un sorbo de alcohol.

—¿De dónde vienes, Mudz? —Murdoc intentaba quitarle el teléfono al peliazul.— Apestas a alcohol...

—¿De dónde crees tú, bebé? —las cejas de Stuart se movieron se manera inquieta.

Por qué había cambiado de un momento a otro, era como si un sorbo de aquel líquido lo embriagado automáticamente. Era White Light.

Las White Lights que compraba Stuart, las que hacían que Murdoc se emborracharse en seguida, las que venían en botellas de 500 ml.

—Stuart... ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me pareces encantador...? —sus palabras se arrastraban, Stuart entrecerró sus ojos. El brazo de Murdoc seguía sobre sus hombros.

Su mano jugueteaba lentamente con sus mechones azules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> las white lights son en lata, esto es un invento  
> soy una mentirosa, no me crean nada


	8. manchild

—No —soltó Stuart.— Nunca lo habías mencionado —en su rostro estaba plasmada una dulce sonrisa. Aquello le hacía ilusión.

Cuando Murdoc soltó otra tontería del estilo, volvió a preocuparse, el alcohol hacía que Murdoc actuase extraño. Más de lo normal.

Intentó, con desesperación, quitarle la botella de las manos. Dejó su móvil y a Henry en segundo plano.

—¡Hey! -exclamó Murdoc.— ¿¡Qué haces!?

—Murdoc... N-No es bueno que bebas esto... —le quitó de las manos la botella y la dejó de vuelta en la mini-nevera.— ¿Qué te parece si vamos por ese helado...?

—No quiero helado, Stuart —cruzó los brazos como un niñito de ocho años y sonrió de la nada.— Quiero hacer otras cosas...

—Uh, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —2D rascó su nuca algo nervioso, tenía en mente cosas extrañas.— Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

—Bien.


	9. celoso

—Quiero jugar a verdad o reto... —Stuart cerró sus ojos confundido.— Es bastante fácil, ¿Sabes cómo jugar?

2D asintió, se sentó a su lado nuevamente y esperó a que dijese algo más.

—Bien, comienzas tú... —en su rostro mantenía aquella típica sonrisa de Murdoc.— ¿Verdad o reto?

—¿Verdad? —musitó con calma.

—Bien... ¿A quién quieres más, a Henry o a mí? —Stuart soltó una carcajada y Murdoc frunció el ceño.

—¿De eso es trata todo esto? —el peliazul acarició la cara de Murdoc.— Estás celoso...

—No. No estoy celoso —se movió hasta no sentir el tacto del menor y aclaró su garganta.— Solo no quiero que te alejes de mí por una araña...

—A ti, bobo —Murdoc suspiró.— Te quiero a ti.


	10. reto

—Menos mal —Stuart sonrió nuevamente, a veces Murdoc era muy adorable.— ¿Quieres ir por helado?

—Eh, no. Es mi turno, estamos jugando, ¿Recuerdas? —las pupilas del satanista recorrieron la parte de arriba de sus ojos.— Además estás ebrio, no vas a salir así...

—Bien, elijo reto —soltó finalmente con desgano.

—Yo te reto a besarme —Murdoc entrecerró sus ojos y miró al peliazul sin expresión.

—No te voy a besar, Stuart —la sonrisa del menor no había cambiado ni un poquito. Seguía enseñando la parte vacía entre sus dientes.— Eso arruinaría nuestra amistad.

—Oh, ya veo... —musitó 2D sonriendo.— Eres un gallina...

Murdoc frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—No voy a caer con eso, D... —Stu comenzó a cacarear imitando a una gallina.— No-No-No sigas porque no va a funcionar...

Los cacareos continuaron e incrementaron su volumen, Murdoc no lo soportaba.

—¡Está bien, te besaré! —exclamó finalmente el azabache. 2D sonrió victorioso.

Se acercó al menor acorralándolo contra la cabecera de la cama, si tuviesen una. Murdoc estaba nervioso, ni siquiera sabía porque hacía aquello.

Stuart también, no podía negar que tener al satanista frente a él de aquel modo, era vergonzoso.


	11. besito

—Bi-Bien... —susurró Murdoc muy cerca del peliazul. Este se estremeció, podía sentir su respiración sobre él.— A-Aquí voy...

Se acercó y suavemente chocó sus labios contra los del chico. 2D cerró sus ojos con fuerza.  
Se mantuvo un par de segundos así y luego los abrió para observar el rostro rojizo de Murdoc.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del satanista y lo acercó a él. Le parecía tan adorable.

Solo se rozaron hasta que el aire se hizo necesario.

Sus labios son tan dulces como parecen, pensó 2D.

Murdoc mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante algunos segundos y luego los abrió lentamente.

Observó a un peliazul sonriendo dulcemente.

—Oh no —Murdoc susurró.— Oh no.

2D alzó una ceja.

—Stuart... —musitó Murdoc.— Stuart, eso-eso fue genial.

El nombrado estaba confundido.

—Oh no, Stuart. Eso fue genial.

—¿Eso es algo bueno?

—No-No lo sé, ¿te gustó? —preguntó sintiéndose tonto.

—Sí me gustó... —Murdoc miró al peliazul con una mueca extraña.— ¿Cuál es el problema, Mudz? —él solo dijo "oh no".

El satanista mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Stuart aún no sabía qué estaba sucediendo.

—Arruiné esto, 2D.


	12. te quiero

—Te quiero.

Aquella frase sonaba mucho en Kongs últimamente. 2D quería dejarlo en claro. Las cosas eran incómodas, al menos para Murdoc.

Después de besar a 2D, él no dejaba de repetir que lo quería mucho. Stuart estaba tomándoselo todo muy en serio. Murdoc estaba asustado.

Él no era una persona de compromisos, él era un simple chico que iba de chica en chica, lo único que hacía actualmente era ir de Stuart en Stuart.

No quería decepcionar a 2D. Le parecía un chico adorable, tenía una bonita voz y buen gusto en calcetines, no podía desaprovechar algo como él. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.


	13. novios

—Murdoc... —llamó el peliazul. El nombrado volteó a verlo confundido.— Murdoc, tenemos que hablar.

Aquella frase heló la sangre del satanista, dejó de lado su revista y apagó la radio.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Stuart? —preguntó intentando no sonar temeroso.

—Bueno —sonrió. Eso calmó un poco al satanista.— Quiero hablar de lo nuestro...

Murdoc nuevamente sintió que comenzaría a sudar. Miró a las abolladuras del menor y asintió.

—Bueno —comenzó, sosteniendo la mano de su amante.— Creo que es tiempo de que pasemos a algo más...

Murdoc alzó una ceja y torció la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó temiendo saber la respuesta. Stuart estaba sonrojado, entrelazó sus dedos con los del bajista y mordió su labio.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio, Murdoc? —musitó mirando a sus ojos muy avergonzado.

El mayor parpadeó dos veces y observó el rostro adorable que mantenía Stuart.

Mierda, aquel ángel estaba proponiéndole algo que no podía rechazar. Pero, ¿Murdoc Niccals en una relación cerrada?

¿Con su lindo vocalista?

Espectante Stuart mantenía su adorable sonrisa. Murdoc sintió que moriría si decía que no.

—Yo... —dijo, también avergonzado.— Acepto.


	14. amor

Noviazgo.

Aquella palabra aún era confusa para Murdoc.

Él no comprendía del todo su significado. Stuart en cambio, parecía comprenderlo perfectamente.

Cuando iban de compras, tomaba su mano. Y cuando pensaba que algo de lo que había hecho era muy bueno, lo besaba en los labios.

Cuando se sentía triste acudía a él, cuando estaba feliz compartía su felicidad con él, cuando algo no le gustaba lo ocultaba hasta que Murdoc lo notase y se negaba a decirle el por qué de su enojo.

—Eres tan lindo —soltaba como si nada.— Te quiero mucho —"Más que a mi madre".— Eres el mejor novio de este mundo —decía aunque él no hubiese hecho nada por merecerlo.— Te amo —decía cada día al despertar, cada vez que él salía o que llegaba. Cada vez que Murdoc salía o llegaba. Cada vez que se iban a dormir. Cada vez que hacían el amor.


	15. ¿muestras de afecto?

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, amor? —musitaba en su oído.— Cariño.

Esas palabras eran bonitas, no podía negarlo, pero era demasiado extraño sentir eso. La sensación de cosquilleo cada vez que salía un "Cielo" ó un "Bebé" de la boca del peliazul.

De su peliazul, a Stuart le gustaba denominándose como "Tu Stuart" y le gustaba denominarlo a él como "Su Murdoc".

A Stuart le gustaba también besarlo en su cuello, le gustaba abrazarlo y decirle cosas bonitas.

Stuart era un encanto. Y Murdoc se sentía principalmente querido, por primera vez en su vida, querido.

Querido de muchas maneras. Incluso se sentía bendecido. A veces se preguntaba que cosa tan buena hizo para que Satán le otorgara aquél sueño de novio.

—Murdoc eres tan lindo —soltó de la nada. Stuart estaba enamorado de él. Y eso lo hacía sentir bien.— Eres tan lindo, qué me voy a morir.

¿Lindo? ¿Qué tenía él de lindo?

¿Tres de fracturas en su nariz y mal gusto en ropa?

Realmente no se lo explicaba. Él no era lindo, él era un engendro. Siempre se lo estaban repitiendo.

Por qué Stuart no lo hacía.


	16. amor de mi vida

La relación de Murdoc y Stuart estaba progresando a pasos agigantados.

Murdoc se sentía bien a su lado. Al parecer ir de Stuart en Stuart no era tan malo después de todo.

Stuart era mejor que cualquier prostituta, mejor que cualquier alcohol, mejor que Satán, Stuart era mejor que todo lo que conocía hasta ese entonces.

Incluso podría denominar a Stuart como "el amor de su vida". Y eso era mucho decir.

[x]

Murdoc parpadeó. Miró a su acompañante y sonrió dulcemente. Cuando amaba aquél peliazul.

Stuart bebió su café y suspiró. Acomodó su bufanda bien, hacía frío, mucho frío. Dejó de lado su bebida y observó con detención cada detalle en el rostro de su novio.

—¿Por qué me ves tanto? —preguntó el bajista sonriente.— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Acaso no puedo mirar al chico más lindo del lugar? —Stuart sonrió mostrando el espacio entre sus dientes de forma risueña. Murdoc se ruborizó.

—Eres un tonto... —dijo avergonzado. Se movió en su lugar para entrar en calor.


	17. el gran final

—Hey, Mudz... —dijo 2D.— Tengo... Algo muy importante que decirte —mencionó alargando "muy".

Murdoc tragó saliva ruidosamente y suspiró. Qué estaba pasando.

Stuart se levantó de su asiento. Se puso de rodillas en el frío piso de aquella cafetería y aclaró su garganta en busca de la atención del resto de personas allí. Murdoc bajó las cejas, confundido.

Cuando la mayoría de ojos estuvieron sobre él, de su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña caja de color rojo.

Murdoc parpadeó un par de veces, estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

—Mu-Murdoc, ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? —soltó con la sonrisa más dulce que podía existir. Murdoc abrió sus ojos como platos.

[x]

Murdoc despertó agitado. Su respiración estaba descontrolada. Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que seguía en la habitación.

Reordenó su cabello hacia atrás.

—Qué horrible pesadilla —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Calla, Murdoc —exclamó entre murmuros el peliazul a su lado.— Estoy intentando dormir.

—Lo siento, bebé —musitó y volvió a rescotarse y abrazarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin.  
> lo sé soi mui chistosa


End file.
